Parallel Mix
by Gentleman's Hero
Summary: England stood there frozen as he let the clearly happy American hug him close. Why is America acting like nothing happened? Why was he hugging him? Why was he so happy to see him? And why the bloody hell did he call him "Arthur"? (Two-shot story) (USUK, AlfredxArthur, and slight AlfredxEngland)


**Summary:** England stood there frozen as he let the clearly happy American hug him close. Why is America acting like nothing happened? Why was he hugging him? Why was he so happy to see him? And why the bloody hell did he call him "Arthur"? (Two-shot story)

**Pairing(s): **USUK, AlfredxArthur, and a very little AlfredxEngland ('cause Alfred's a tease).

* * *

**~Parallel Mix~**

**~USxUK~ALFREDxARTHUR~**

England let out a sigh as he left outside the hotel he was staying into the busy streets of New York City. Another world meeting is going to be held in the place hosted by none other but the United States of America himself. He arrived a day earlier because after he is a gentleman and a gentleman must be always prepared and punctual at all times.

_'I wonder what I should do now. I still have a lot of time to spare...'_ the blond pondered as looked at the time on his wrist watch.

He could just talk a walk around but he might run into a certain American. A irritated look formed on England's face when that thought reminded him of his verbal fight with America a week ago. It was when the git paid a visit to his home back in London. It wasn't anything new. It was the same argument they always had when they see each other, whether it was on a world meeting or paying a visit in each others home.

It was like they were destined to have an argument everyday. It really starting annoy him.

_'Ah...I don't want to think about that git any more. I should just enjoy this free time I have,'_ England thought with determination.

The island nation was about to leave when he felt someone grip his arm, turning him around. England yelp at the sudden action and opened mouth to yell profanities at the person but came to a halt when he saw who it was.

Casually dressed in white a short-sleeved hoodie with a black shirt underneath and a pair of jeans was none other than the United States of America himself. The taller blond looked shocked for a moment before a large happy grin took over his face. That reaction made England confuse. Why was America looking at him like that? England was about to ask what the bloody hell does the American think he's doing when said person suddenly hugged him.

"Arthur!" he said, hugging the Brit more tightly, "Dude, I didn't know you're already back here in America! Why didn't you tell me?"

While America kept talking the poor island nation was more than confuse than before. There's something really wrong here! Last time he remembered, he and America still were on bad terms because of their last fight. But now here's the idiot looking so happy to see him, acting like nothing happened and hugging him in the middle of _public_ no less. Where _people_ can see!

A wave of irritation hit England and he squirmed out of the America's embrace cutting him off in mid rant.

"America...what the bloody hell are doing, you git!" England hissed out in a whisper, because people were starting to stare and he didn't want to attract more attention than necessary. "Don't tell me you already forgot our fight last week..."

The taller blond looked blank for a moment before a hurtful expression took place which made England slightly, _just slightly_ guilty for speaking so harshly.

"Artie, babe, what are you saying!?" America said, grabbing the Brit's hand in his own. "I thought were already over that? I mean last time you looked so happy when I gave you that ring and proposed to you before you left on your trip!"

_'Proposed!?' _

England's almost fainted at that word. It was very tempting though but there's no way he'll faint in front of America himself. And anyway, back to matter at hand...

Who the fuck is this person and what did he do to America!? He clearly doesn't remember anything about the United States of America of all people/nation proposing marriage to him. A-and he would've definitely remembered that if it did happen! (Except if he was drunk...)

"And you even said 'yes!' and kissed the daylight out of me and-" America was still babbling, not noticing his predicament.

"Stop. Just stop, please."

That stopped the taller blond. England covered his face with a hand, feeling a big headache coming. There's seriously something wrong here and he need to find out what right away.

Before he goes insane.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Hello there, everyone! This is the Gentleman's Hero here, but you can just refer to me as Lyn.**

**So, if you notice this is my very first time writing fanfiction. A Hetalia one at that. It might not be as good as you think since english is only my second language. There might me misspellings, wrong grammars, wrong use of words, ect, ect. But, I'll try to improve myself while writing this baby, so please bear with me.  
**

**Anyway about the story, it's inspired by a real doujinshi story by 316. But, this story is not as accurate since the doujinshi is japanese and I can't, for my life, read japanese. So, I'm making my own version using 'what I think I see' from the images. And yeah, it's not practically the same story. There's a lot of changes there.  
**

**Back to the story, first chapter is really freakin' short, but the next one is longer because I wanted to make it a two-shot story, okay? (And I'm a bit lazy...) **

**I'll see you again soon, everyone! Over and out!**

**~Gentleman's Hero**


End file.
